User blog:Little Anonymous Darling/Disney's Descendants vs. Mattel's Ever After High
So, if you haven't heard the news yet, here it is - Disney is making a copy off from our favorite fairytale franchise. I don't wanna be mean and call it a ripoff, but well... just read the article. They've struck fear into our hearts with a piercing gaze. With sinister, spine-tingling laughter they send chills rippling through our bodies. And now, for the first time, we meet their teenage kids? Yes, the Disney Villains' legacy will continue in the brand-new, contemporary live-action Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants. Moments ago, the network announced that casting began for Disney's Descendants, a contemporary live-action adventure-comedy that taps into Disney's most evil villains and introduces their children—a modern-day generation of teenagers who ultimately question the evil that's always been in their hearts. The film takes place in a present-day idyllic kingdom, where the benevolent teenaged son of the King and Queen (Beast and Belle from Disney's iconic Beauty and the Beast) is poised to take the throne. His first proclamation: offer a chance at redemption to the trouble-making spawn of Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, the Evil Queen and Jafar who have been imprisoned on a forbidden island with all the other villains, sidekicks, evil step-mothers and step-sisters. These villainous descendants (Carlos, Mal, Evvie and Jay, respectively) are allowed into the kingdom to attend prep school alongside the offspring of iconic Disney heroes including Fairy Godmother, Sleeping Beauty, Rapunzel and Mulan. However, the evil teens face a dilemma. Should they follow in their nefarious parents' footsteps and help all the villains regain power, or embrace their innate goodness and save the kingdom? Kenny Ortega, the Emmy Award-winning director and choreographer of Disney's record-setting High School Musical, returns to Disney Channel to direct Descendants, which is scheduled to begin production next spring for a 2015 premiere on the network. ...there are no words. Prepare yourselves, everyone, for replicates of Raven and Apple up ahead. But, to be honest, this is like MH and EAH had a baby, so Disney went and pulled a Mother Gothel and stole that baby to claim as their own. (yes i made a Tangled reference so what?) Seriously though, what is Disney trying to do here? Are they legit going to go through with this? Do they not know that a franchise like this already exists? Ok, so they're using different characters for the most part, but it's still the same concept - everyone's favorite fairytale characters had kids and now they're gonna go to school. The only case in this one is the different brands making them. And to be honest, Disney can't do puns like Mattel can. I mean, Carlos De Vil? ...that isn't catchy at all. You can't make a cool song out of that. Evvie is the name of the Evil Queen's daughter? Mal is Maleficent's kid? This is just plain bad, you guys. And to be honest, Kenny Ortega made some pretty decent movies, but I'm not looking forward to this at all. Such a shame too, because my faith just got restored in Disney after seeing Frozen, and now, it's gone again, just like that. Do you know what that does to my fangirl heart?! DO YOU?! I mean, just the thought of that bunch being parents is not amusing. At all. Mattel already kinda handled it. Disney redoing it will only ruin it. Besides, what designs are they gonna use?! I even have a feeling that the looks are gonna be similar :c Someone hug meeee i'm having a fangirl crisis here. Original article found here Category:Blog posts